


Princess? Not So Much.

by Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager



Category: 300 (2006), 300: Rise of an Empire (2014)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, fan fiction, have mercy, who doesn't want even more angst in their life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager/pseuds/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aminta  is the daughter of Leonidas   and Gorgo, whom refuses to be anything like the perfect princess that will one day be married off to whatever  prince her parents decide on. Instead, she cuts her hair short and demands to train with the warriors her age. She is a Spartan, so she will be a SPARTAN! But she still has womanly feelings, it just takes a certain trait to bring them out.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry this is my first fan fiction in a LONG time. Have mercy. Also, I will be changing a few things go make my story line more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Just A Fighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffgirl1952](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/gifts).



Sweat and blood.

Sweat and blood on my brow, sweat and blood in the sand, sweat and blood on my opponent.

Thus is the life of a Spartan warrior, if we are not sweating and bleeding in battle, we are sweating and bleeding at the training ground. How else will we be prepared to lay down our lives for king and country? How else can we proudly march forward? Spartan warriors never complete training until they either die or are crippled. Those who become crippled usually take their life anyway.

Unfortunately, both dying and being crippled in glorious battle is out of my reach, because I am not a real Spartan warrior, I am a Spartan princess. I have to dress up for visiting dignitaries, I must know all the countries and who is currently in charge there, and the Elders believe I will have more use with a needle and thread than with a sword and shield. My father and mother, however, believe that as long as I act the part of a princess there is no harm in me learning to defend myself.

With a downward slash the muscles in my left forearm are sliced, not enough to render it useless but enough to require healing. I look up from the wound with a vengeful grimace and charge, a battle cry emitting from my lungs as Astinos gains one of near horror before switching to one of pure joy. Our swords clash just as a shout yells for us to cease. Astinos, ever one to please, stops almost immediately, leaving his guard open for my to cut his ribs, the thin and shallow wound seeping blood. He glares at me from the corner of his eye as I smirk at him and turn to whom yelled. Dilios, a skilled Spartan whom can tell a good tale, is leaning on a pillar.

"I thought you two children would like to know that a group of Persians has been spotted making its way to us." He slyly smiles at us while we pant and bleed, "But maybe the lady shall prefer to find her nurse maid, so her wound can be tended?"

In response I grab the bottom of my tattered skirt and rip a strip of fabric off, tying it around my wounded arm. After securing it by using my mouth to pull the ends tight, I look back to Dilios, "There, my wound is tended. Mayhap i should find a nurse maid, Dilios, for we are to spar later in the day and I would hate to leave you bleeding in the sand while one is found." He chuckles as I walk past him.


	2. Not Just An Insult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Persians arrive and needless to say Aminta is just as annoyed as her father, maybe even more.

Dilios was right, I really did want to see the Persians come into Sparta. Astinos and I drape our dingy grey cloaks over our leather gear and make our way to the entrance of the city. We pass by my mother, whom takes hold of my arm and inspects my make shift bandage.

"I want you to get that cleaned and bound properly as soon as possible. Do you understand?" Her eyes hold a hint of playfulness but mainly are filled with agitation and concern, for my arm or for the approaching Persians I have no idea.

I politely remove my arm from her hold and bow just as the soldiers do, quick but respectful. "Yes, my queen, as soon as my duty allows." I walk away from her and catch up to Astinos and Dilios before my mother shouts back.

"Spartan! Remember, your duty is to rule, not to fight."

I stop and turn to her, smiling. "That never stopped Father and it will not stop me!" I run past the two men, smacking Astinos in the back of the head as I do so he laughs and chases after me, the both of us running hard for the city gates. when we arrive, all are silent while my father, Leonidas, speaks with the Persian emissary. 

"The great King Xerxes I of Persia requests a symbolic offering of earth and water, a tribute to his holy rule." The man with many piercings on his face states. His eyes scan the crowd, landing with a smirk upon me, I look down at my tattered cloth skirt, leather chest armour, filthy feet, and hastily wrapped arm. When I look up he is back to speaking with my father. Again, he makes it seems like Sparta has already surrendered. "The God King has heard of your daughter, said to be a beauty like none other. Where is she? My lord would much like to make her the first of his wives."

At this point Father is seething. Before he can speak out, however, I am already in front of the man, my blade at his throat and cloak floating in the air behind me. "A princess is not some whore to be given over as tribute."

He chuckles and uses his finger to move my blade aside, "And who are you? Her personal guard? You don't look like more than a handmaiden playing dress up." he looks back over at my king, "Where is the princess? The road is long and staying in this place for too long makes my stomach sick."

I growl and go back to press my sword into my neck, but Father barks at me. "Aminta! Stand down." I slowly, reluctantly, move back a few steps, glaring at the filthy Persian through my cheek-length dirty hair. "The beauty of my daughter is not of the usual sort, that aspect is true. However, they misspoke on what is beautiful about her. The Princess is very skilled in combat, many have compared her abilities to be as beautiful as a dance, or how the blood arches in the air is her own way of painting."

The Persian's eyes widen slightly as he takes in my scarred and tanned face, "Are you saying this girl is the Princess? This filthy girl with scars marring what might have been some beauty and her hair shorter than a man's? This girl is not the princess! Where are you hiding her?"

I tilt my head back in what I am told a position that much resembles my father. From behind me, said father walks forward and places a hand on my shoulder with a smile before turning a stone cold face to the Persian. "You asked for a princess, yet when she shows herself to you you deny her. You have forgotten where you are. This is the birthplace of power, the seed of strength, and the homeland of Ares himself. We will not be giving any tribute to the mewling child you call king. The only tribute he shall find here is my allowing him last words before i cut his head off his shoulders!" at this, all the men, including me, lift our fists high in the air in horah of our king.

"This is madness!" The Persians compact closer together, backing up slightly.

My father takes steps to him and we all fall quiet. "This is Sparta!" and with a swift kick sends the man falling down the well. Instantly all who have a weapon take out the Persian group, I myself slay two and send this down to follow their master.

I turn from the battle to find all enemies felled, my father beaming at me. He walks up and places a calloused hand on either side of my face, after a silent moment he shouts for all to hear, "My first born child has killed not only her first, but also her second man this day! Tonight we feast, and tomorrow we plan for war!" More cheers fill the air as Father kisses my forehead and leaves to be with Mother. I smile and look around at my people. I might not ever rule them, but I can still make them proud of me by becoming a true Spartan.

Dilios walks up to me and takes my blood covered hand, gently kissing a knuckle before standing his full height, hardly standing above my own. "Congratulations, Princess. If you were a man, on this day you would be deemed fit for war." he smirks and leans forward, whispering in my ear, "However, seeing as your father is the king, you might just sway him to allow for you to join in glorious battle by his side." 

My smile widens at his words, I don't know is the thrilling feeling in the pit of my stomach is from the idea of fighting with my father or from his breath brushing the back of my neck, the warm air mixing with cool sweat on my neck. I step away from him, hoping that the flush i feel on my face is from the physical exertion of fighting rather than the idea of another kind of physical exertion a man and a woman can do. "Thank you, Spartian."

"I look forward to fighting with you, Princess." he places another kiss to my hand, and Dilios smiles at me, his lips stained red from the fresh blood still clinging to my skin, "I shall see you at the feast." then, he walks away, cloak flapping in the hot wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to make my chapters a lot longer but my dog decided to play with my computer so all i have to write with is my tablet. Have mercy.


	3. Not Just A Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast is in full swing and Aminta takes this chance to bring up an important topic- if she is going to take an active role in the upcoming war against Persia. Her parents, however, have another topic in mind.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AND IS NOW LONGER

One thing i can't stand about feasts is the preparations for it. The scrubbing, the combing, the bathing in scalding water until my skin turned red. I especially hate the pruning of my nails and the dull, tiny knife digging under them to catch all the dirt and grime trapped there. The only thing i somewhat enjoy is the deep frown from a maid when she reviews my most recent injuries earned in the practice ground. She sighs and takes out the needle and thread used to sew up wounds, and i lean my head back for the other maids to apply honey to my hair as she starts her work. I smile once i feel the pinch of a needle sliding through my skin, humming a song while the maids once again silently question my sanity. Once all of my bathing is finished, I stand and dry myself with cloths as they bring in my dress. A simple cream colored dress with a low plunging neckline, made to accentuate what little womanly attributes i have, and leather straps to hold it in place. Plain leather sandals adorn my feet, and as way of distinguishing my status, a small crescent moon necklace dipping down along my chest. For good measure, i strapped a dagger to my right thigh, earning a scowl from some of the older maids. I walk out into the hall, finding my father in his best leather breifs and his crimson cape, his head adorned with the golden helm of a king. He walks forward to me and takes my hands, smiling.

"You are my first born child, I remember the day you came into this world. From your first breath you fought, literally kicking the midwife as she pulled you from your mother. the priests and the elders, when they heard, said that you would make the perfect successor and warrior, but then they learned of your gender. They then said i should send you off to live with some royal family in another country to be raised and then married to their son. I threatened to cut out their tongues. Today we celebrate your first kills, because that is important whether you are male or female." Father kisses my forehead then laughs, "I remember when you hardly reached my hip, trying to pick up my sword. Now, you stand nearly as high as most of my soldiers and you have a sword of your own."

I smile at him and kiss his cheek, "You raised me to be a Spartan, all I can hope is to make you proud." He nods, then lets go of my hands.

"Lets get going, then." He turns and my mother is down the hall, a smile on her lips but a sad look in her eyes. My little brother, Pleistarchus, comes dressed much like father and takes my hand, smiling up at me. We walk out to the main hall as a family, and once the people see their beloved king they cheer, and all are merry. I watch the men in back, rough housing and being loud. I look over at my father with a pleading eye, and he nods. I smile and hurry down to my fellow warriors, manny clapping me on the back and congratulating me. 

Of course Astinos had to be an ass.

He comes up to me slightly stumbling and laughing all the while, and slings an arm about my shoulders, practically shouting his words, "My my, men! Seems like our fierce Aminta has decided to be a woman! And behold, what a woman she is." he leans on me more, "Of course, as her sparring partner, I already knew she was a woman. But she fights just like a man."

A voice speaks up above the laughter of the men, "She doesn't fight like a man, she fights like a Spartan.' Dilios walks through the men, some part for him and some have to be pulled away, "She even acts like a Spartan, which is more than i can say for you, Astinos. Lay off the mead, stick to water for the rest of the night." All the while he looks at me, and I look back at him. Again, he bows and takes my hand, but this time he kisses my palm. "My Princess, you look beautiful."

\---------------------------------

Yes I know I am very very late with this but I was moving.

\---------------------------------

I nod my head to him, taking my hand back when he is finished, "Thank you, Spartan. You look well yourself."

For the next hour I am surrounded with the warriors, joking and singing along with them. Oh what I would give to be male, to have the birthright of fighting on the battle field. For not one person, not Elder or common person, to doubt my ability with sword and shield. For the right to lay down my life for my people, I would turn down a thousand thrones.

Well into the feast, my father waves me over and I bid a short goodbye to the men before walking to him, smiling as I go. However, my father's eyes are sad and my mother's mouth set in a stiff frown. I look back and forth between them when I approach, quickly bowing and waiting to be addressed. Father sighs and looks over at Mother, whom nods and looks over her shoulder. He sits up more and looks at me, "Aminta, my darling daughter, your mother and I have been discussing something. It has to do with what occurred this afternoon with the Persian-"

My excitement causes me to speak out of turn, "I can fight? Really? Father you have no idea how much that means to me I-"

This time its Mother who speaks, "No, that is not it. The Persian spoke of how his God King wants to marry you. We discussed it, and we have decided that the only way to keep you from him is to have you marry someone else. A prince or high noble of some other country far away from here, out of Xerxes' reach." She looks at father, "In the mean time you will be sent to Tripoli, out of reach from Xerxes."

This time I don't even notice I'm being rude, "Leave Sparta? In a time of war? No! I will not go down in history as the princess of Sparta who left her country out of cowardice. If you want me to be safe from the Persian king then allow me to fight! Allow me to either slay Persians in battle or to die fighting for Sparta. Do not send me away! I am Spartan, I will not run from war." My eyes flick to Father, "It is not in my blood. It is not in my heart."

Father laughs, looking over at General Artemis who sits beside him, "Now that is truly my daughter." He looks back at me, "Very well. You will not go to Arcadia. Instead, you will come to battle with me and the other warriors. However, only if the Oracle says it may be so."


	4. Not Just Armour

(At the Ephors' Temple)

"We shall see what the Oracle says upon this matter." The frog-faced man awakens the Oracle with the toxic smoke, watching with disgusting joy as her body floats and slithers through the air like a snake. when she lands, he leans his head into her delicate mouth, listening for her whispers.

 _"If the Spartan King stands before Xerxes, he and his will fall in glorious battle. Xerxes will win, but at what cost? When the Child of Ares stands alone, the Golden God will be at his weakest. Beware the warrior with hair black as night and eyes full of fire. Marred will be those who ignite her ire."_ The Oracle falls silent again, the beautiful hallow doll of the Ephors once more.

The Ephor stands, his twisted and diseased gaze falling on Leonidas. "Do not go to war, honor this holy time of year. If the king takes his armies to fight the Persians, Sparta will fall."

King Leonidas grinds his jaw, glaring the the arrogant men. It has been decided, he wont take his army to fight Xerxes.

 

 

 

(Next night, Back at the palace)

 

 

 

Father went to the Ephors last night, their disease ridden words had forbidden him from taking Sparta's army to war, so he won't. In stead he and I will go for a walk to the Hot Gates with our personal guard of 300 men, Just a simple stroll for father and daughter to bond.

I am in my chambers, going through what I will need in a pack and what I can do without. Monthly rags, balm for burns, and suturing kit all go in my pack along with my spare training uniform. A knock at my door distracts me from my task, and I walk over and open it to find Father. I bow my head and step aside, he strides in and sets a large bag on my bed then turns to me, smiling.

"How are you, my dear? Packing going well?" He takes a quick glance at the knapsack on my bag, "Do you require anything more before we depart?"

I shake my head and smile, crossing the flood to the larger man, "No, Father, I do not." after a moment of thought I look down, "Although, better battle attire would be nice. I only have my practice uniform"

He chuckles then walks to the door, "I already took care of it. Look in the bag." he leaves and I excitedly open the gift, finding sturdy leather clothing, arm guards, a short red cloak and a beautiful war helm. I hear the deep sound of metal hitting stone and I look out my door to find a true Spartan shield laying against the wall just outside the entrance. Grinning, i pick it up, finding the weight of the bronze comfortable and strong. Looking down the hall, Dilios and Astinos are walking towards me, Dilios in his uniform and Astinos in his training tunic. They stop when they get to me, Dilios waving Astinos on.

"Move on, Astinos, you must dress for our outing with the king and his daughter." Again, Dilios speaks to Astinos while never moving his eyes from mine. "Be sure to tell your father that you will be joining us."

Astinos's eyes shift from the two of us, me in my cream colored dress and Dilios is his crimson cloak. He silently nods then turns and walks away, briefly looking back before turning the corner. I pick at the bandage adorning my arm, the healing scab making my flesh itch. Dilios reaches out and takes my wrist, turning the appendage so my inner forearm is facing him. His rough fingers gently unwrap the bindings, exposing the deep cut sutured together."Is it bothering you, my lady?"

I pull my arm away, meeting his eyes. "I am not a lady, i am a fellow warrior."

He smirks, stepping closer. "Is that so? If you were truly a fellow warrior, you wouldn't be blushing right now."

my eyes narrow at him, "I am not blushing." I straighten my back, my eyes level with his. "I am just heating up from the excitement from the awaiting battle."

Again, Dilios steps closer, nearly pressing my back into the wall. "Are you now? Then your muscles must be tense in anticipation, your skin sweating from the tension." He leans in his head, smelling my neck, his bead tickling the sensitive skin. He then pulls away, that knowing smile still on his face. "I was right, you are sweating." He steps back at a respectable distance, "My Princess, I will see you when you and the King are ready to depart." he bows then leaves, his cape fluttering behind him.


	5. Not Just A Walk

300 men will march with us to glorious battle, where they will either live or die defending Sparta and her people. Among those men I will stand on my father's right, my shield protecting him thigh to neck. As I stand in the hot sun, my cape cracking in the dry wind, I watch my parents from afar. I can just hear the veiled words of love they exchange, tears brim my eyes as Pleistarchus hands Father his shield.

"Feeling saddened by leaving home, Princess? Maybe you should stay behind, we all could very well loose our lives. A kingdom needs its royals." Dilios's figure appears in the corner of my eye,

I wipe away at my face, turning my back on my family and facing West. "Sparta will have her queen and future king to care for her, she can spare one girl."

"You stand with the finest men agoge can produce and march to the Persian's god king, if you were just a girl you could do neither of these things. If you were just a girl you would have been married off and have produced three children by now. If you were just a girl you would be seeing off your husband, not being the one to be sent off. Who knows, you might have found love." Dilios makes no move to approach me as he speaks, he stays right in the corner of my eye. "Do not sell yourself short, Princess, you are far more valuable than you think." 

"I would rather die then be married, my virtue belongs to Ares and him alone. There is no room in my heart for the love of a man, only the love of war." The men move off and I follow, leaving my mother, brother, and Sparta behind.

 

\--------

 

"You there, what is your profession?" Father nods to am Arcadian man.

"Butcher, my lord."

"and you?"

"Potter."

Father smirks back at us, meeting my eyes where i stand in the third row. "Spartans! What is your profession?!"

We all raise our spears in unity, "Ho-ah, ho-ah, ho-ah!"

He turns back to the Arcadian General, "You see, I have brought more soldiers than you." And so we march on, now joined by the Arcadian forces. They fall in along side us, one man bumping into my side as I chat with Astinos.

"Sorry sirs, tripped on a rock." He adverts his gaze away from our cold stares before Astinos emits a chuckle.

"Why Aminta, it seems you really should grow out your hair, even an Arcadian cant tell you are a woman." He laughs more, his chest shaking with joy.

I punch him in the arm, making him stumble. "Maybe you should cut yours, you look like more a girl than I." I turn back to the man, bowing and looking him in the eye in a friendly manner. "Aminta, Spartan warrior."

He bows back, smiling, "Costa,I am honored to fight along such legendary soldiers."

"Aminta! My daughter! Come and lend insight to our battle plans." My king calls me to him and my head whips in his direction.

"Yes my king!" I nod farewell to my companions and jog up to the front, where Father, General Artemis, and the Arcadian leader lead our deadly hoard

"General Daxos, this is my eldest child Aminta. She has been through the Agoge and I must say does Sparta proud." He claps a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently, "She will be leading a small force around and behind the Persians to scout."

My face turns from a proud smile to a confused frown, "Father, i thought i was going to stand with our men and fight. I am a soldier of Sparta and I have earned a death in her honor." The three men stop and look at me, all with contemplating looks on their faces. "I will not be forced to step back from defending my people, I am and always will be a Spartan first and woman second. I deserve to die at your side!"

King Lionidas's gentle smile never leaves his face, "I know, my child, i know. However our men are too large and loud for something so delicate. I need you to do this, it will bring honor upon you."

I look down to the ground, my brow furrowed, "there is no honor in hiding."

"Who said anything about hiding? I want you to take our most stealthy soldiers and lead them to the Persian's flanks, there you will start pressing them forward and taking out their forces before they even suspect."

The Arcadian general looks between the two of us, "Are you sure she can handle this?"

We both make eye contact then smirk before shifting our gaze to him. Father is the first to speak, "Bring forth your finest soldier."


	6. Not Just A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi There! I have been getting messages asking about Aminta's body type/image and is I am imagining her to look like anyone in particular. Well... I am! Her name is Chu Mi Kim and she is a female body builder. Check her out because she is #goals
> 
> In other news, i have written this chapter probably about four times and each time something has gone wrong to where it wouldn't save. Fifth times the charm, right?

That night while the men were setting up camp, Astinos and I set up a make shift ring for fighting and training. First would be a fight between the Arcadian champion and myself, proving to the foreign army that in Sparta it is will that makes the soldier, not gender. The Arcadians make way for a large brute of a man, his muscles rippling as he moves. We make eye contact and he laughs, making a snide comment to those around him.

"Dont be intimidated, princess, use his momentum against him and you will win." Dilios' cool voice floats into my ear from behind, "You've fought tougher opponents."

"Yes, however this will be more fun, for i am going to make a show of our Spartan pride." i move away from him, removing my cloak and cream colored cloth from my body, leaving my breasts and muscular form bare for all to see. The Arcadians look away, their eyes filled with shame and embarrassment.

Astinos acts as if he is going to whisper to Stilios, but instead says his words for all to hear, "It looks like it is true what they say, Arcadians prefer the sight of a boy than a woman." We all laugh at their humiliated faces.

General Daxos walks up to my father while i stretch and flex, displaying the hard cords of muscle dancing beneath my tanned and scarred skin. "Have your daughter cover herself, it is unladylike for a woman to bare her flesh to men."

Again we laugh, Astinos clapping a hand to my shoulder while Father simply chuckles, "You are mistaken, General, for there are no ladies here, only warriors. Now, let us have our fights, my men tend to get restless is they go too long without shedding at least some blood."

I bang a fist to my chest thrice as the Spartans cheer me on with deep throated 'ho-rahs' , and the Arcadian champion growls at me, "If you want to play with the boys, little girl, you better not cry if you get hurt."

I scoff at him, "As my king said, there are no ladies here amoungst we Spartans, not sure if I can say the same for you and yours." The bear of a man growls and charges at me, knocking onto my back and sending my body sliding in the dust. I spring up and charge back, slamming my shoulder into his stomach and knocking the air out of him. He grapples at my thighs and lifts me over his head, dropping my body down onto his knee then tossing me back down onto the ground. I lay there gasping for a moment before forcing myself up again, earning me a punch to the jaw. From this i simply straighten up again, spitting blood out into the sand. I laugh at the red stain on the baige earth, "Well now, you managed to draw first blood. Now I shall have a go." I release a battle cry and run at him, slamming my knee into his groin and causing him to drop to his knees. I drive my elbow into his nose until i hear a crack and blood covers my limb. Once again he wraps his strong arms around my thighs, lifting me over his shoulder. This time i expect it. My nails claw at his back, making his grip loosen just enough for me to grab hold of his neck and swing my legs over his body, latching them around his waist from behind and wrapping my arms about his neck and pulling with my entire body weight back. He digs his blunt fingers into my arm, desperately trying to remove them so he can finally gasp at air. Slowly he lowers back to the ground, almost to the point of me sitting on the dirt while i am still holding him in a vice. When i hear his short gasps become shallower and shallower I release him and step back, his large frame hunching over and gasping at precious air. I look around at the on lookers and raise my hands in the air, strutting around the perimeter of the circle, "Do you still doubt Sparta?!"  

I end my walk in front of Father, kneeling and bowing my head to him. He laughs and his voice is proud, "Bring this Spartan her cloak, she has earned her dinner."

I feel the familiar fabric lied over my shoulders, and i stand to see who did me the honor. Dilios is there with his ever present smirk and eyes that seem to look deeper than they should. "Come, princess, we should clean the blood from your face and body." He leads me to a tent, where I am instructed to sit on a cot.

"I am fine, Dilios, i can clean myself in the river with the rest of the men." Dilios simply tuts at me like a disappointed nurse.

"But you are not the rest of the men, princess. You are a warrior, that is true, however you are also showing the makings of a fine ruler as well."

With this I huff and cross my arms over my chest, "Yes yes, I have heard it before, tis a shame I was not born male otherwise I would already rule. However being a queen does not interest me, not when I could become a General instead."

Dilios nods as he turns to me with a cloth, gently taking my arm and wiping away the blood from my skin, "Yes, you could become a General. A great one in fact, if that is what you wish." Now he moves to my jaw, first prodding the skin with a calloused finger before dabbing at it with the cloth.

"Why do you speak in riddles? Your clever mouth aggravates me." I try not to move while he touches my tender jaw

"Do you wish for me to use my mouth for other things, princess?" His face is ever so close to mine, just a breath away. He then moves on to the rest of my body, moving my arms so he may look over my chest and abdomen. "You always seemed to enjoy it when i use it to tell stories." he wipes at my chest where blood from my mouth dripped onto it, tracing the tops of my breast and sinking lower in between them.

"I would rather you keep your tongue still and your hands from roaming." I step away from him, my eyes locking with his. "Thank you, Spartan, but as I said I am fine." With that i leave the tent in search for Astinos and wine.

**Author's Note:**

> For Puffgirl1952 because hey, she spell checked me and helped keep me motivated.


End file.
